This invention relates to conveyor technology and more particularly to conveyor systems having an exceedingly compact and practical structure for moving articles along a pathway.
Heretofore known conveyor systems have employed design features of a rather complex nature that make the systems not easy to disassemble when the need arises for repair or replacement of a broken or worn part. The known designs (e.g., such as in Usui U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,231 of Jul. 4, 1989) have relied upon tested and true fastening assembly elements and their relationships and functions, even as the technology has inched forward with better arrangements for rollers, shafts, sleeves, and the like. Simplification of parts relationships and the reduction of parts needed, while imparting multiple functions for the simplified parts, has not been an especially notable trend in the art of conveyor technology.